TDTM (Talk Dirty To Me)
by gyllians
Summary: Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak polos. KaiSoo, KaDi, KaiDo, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin, NC, Smut, PWP, Dirty Talk, Lime, One-shot


_**Tittle : TDTM (Talk Dirty To Me)**_

_**Casts :**_

_**\- Do Kyungsoo**_

_**\- Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : One-shot**_

_**Genre : Comedy, romance, drama**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : KaiSoo, GS (Gender Switch), NC, Smut, PWP, Dirty Talk, Lime**_

_**Summary : Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak polos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar."

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Setelah itu baru makan."

Jongin menghela nafas. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengajukan alasan untuk istirahat, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja tidak mengizinkan. Gadis yang matanya seperti hendak melompat keluar setiap kali terkejut itu memang teramat-sangat-sangat keras kepala.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa dipasangkan dengan Kyungsoo. Salahkan kebiasaannya tidur di dalam kelas. Saat pembagian kelompok, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu-menahu soal apa yang harus dilakukan saat bekerja sama. Jongin benar-benar kelihatan seperti babi bodoh saat terbangun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo itu horor, sungguh. Dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba, bisa hilang tiba-tiba. Mungkin Kyungsoo punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan auranya. Mungkin. Entahlah. Pokoknya itu menyebalkan. Sampai-sampai Jongin tidak bisa kabur saat sepulang sekolah.

Saat bel, Kyungsoo sudah ada di hadapannya dan menyodori beberapa buku referensi, referensi tugas kelompok mereka. Dan sekarang, Jongin harus terjebak dengan gadis 'horor' di sekolah yang juga 'horor', di malam hari yang benar-benar 'horor'.

"Kamu tidak lelah menulis terus ?" tanya Jongin sebal.

"Lelah. Sangat. Apalagi aku semua yang menulis," jawab Kyungsoo dingin, tapi sanggup memanaskan telinga Jongin.

Yah, walaupun Jongin sadar yang sejak tadi bekerja Kyungsoo. Jongin cuma membantu mencari materi, atau merengek minta cepat-cepat pulang.

"Bukan cuma kamu yang ingin cepat pulang. Aku juga. Aku masih punya banyak hal penting yang belum dikerjakan," tambah Kyungsoo. Matanya masih fokus mengamati kertas sementara tangannya bergerak menulis.

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja," timpal Jongin.

"Lalu kita berdua dapat nol ?" akhirnya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, menatap dengan tatapan setajam pisau. "Enak saja. Aku juga tidak mau rugi."

Jongin mengkerut, tidak bisa menanggapi. Kyungsoo punya badan kecil. Wajahnya imut dan polos bukan main. Matanya membola besar seperti anak-anak. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo bisa memberi tatapan membunuh, bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata sepedas wassabi dari bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Mungkinkah Kyungsoo tidak sepolos yang selama ini orang-orang kira ?

Pikiran kotor Jongin mulai mengembara. Fantasi liarnya membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya.. _nakal_. Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo berpakaian seksi. Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo yang terangsang. Jongin membayangkan Kyungso menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri sambil mendesah ; '_Jongin, ngghh_'.

Jongin menggeleng kuat. Ia merasa sedang mencabuli Kyungsoo di dalam pikirannya. Seperti om-om. Jongin jijik pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Jongin berpacu cepat karena terkejut.

Tidak lucu kalau Kyungsoo sampai tahu Jongin sedang berfikiran kotor tentang dirinya.

"Pusing. Lapar. Ayo pulang!" Jongin merengek seperti bayi, sementara Kyungsoo masih asyik menulis.

"Kubilang selesaikan bagianmu. Setelah itu terserah," timpal Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengus, lalu kembali membaca buku berjudul 'The Voyage of The Dawn Treader' yang sangat membosankan. Jongin benci membaca. Sangat benci. Apalagi membaca buku setebal lima sentimeter yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Lima menit membaca dan mata Jongin mulai kelayapan lagi. Begitu mengangkat wajah, pandangan Jongin langsung jatuh pada.. dada Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ya Tuhan.. bunuh Jongin sekarang.

Mata Jongin yang terlalu jelalatan dan posisinya yang '_huenak_' membuat Jongin kembali berfikiran kotor. Setelah dua tahun jadi teman sekelas, Jongin baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo punya payudara yang cukup besar, cukup berisi, cukup untuk berhenti. Jangan mengatakan payudara Kyungsoo 'cukup'. Payudara Kyungsoo lebih dari cukup untuk gadis seusianya.

Jakun Jongin bergerak naik turun karena pemuda berkulit gelap itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak. Kyungsoo sudah melepas dasi dan jasnya dari tadi. Dua kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka, memamerkan sebagian kecil dadanya yang putih mulus.

**Putih. Mulus.**

Mata Jongin kian membulat saat melihat Kyungsoo meregangkan lehernya karena lelah menunduk, dan tangannya secara reflek (atau entah apa) penuh sensualitas menggaruk ke dalam seragamnya.

Jongin menggaruk tubuhnya setiap hari. Setiap manusia normal secara reflek juga menggaruk bagian tubuhnya yang gatal. Tapi, entah untuk alasan apa, cara Kyungsoo menggaruk dadanya begitu sensual dan mampu membuat teman sekelasnya itu panas dingin. Pikiran Jongin makin kotor karena Kyungsoo terkesan sangat polos, sangat santai menggaruk dadanya di depan laki-laki.

Atau karena Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa ? Karena Kyungsoo memang sengaja melakukannya ? Karena Kyungsoo memang sebenarnya tidak polos ?

Badan Jongin masih panas dingin, tapi seringaian tipis terpatri pada bibir penuhnya. Sepertinya Jongin perlu membuktikan analisanya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin.

"Kalau kamu minta pulang, aku belum mengizinkan. Selesaikan bagianmu dulu," timpal Kyungsoo acuh, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jongin mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Sekolah kosong, jelas. Semua siswa sudah pulang sejak jam enam. Cuma ada penjaga di gerbang depan. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tersisa di dalam gedung. Mendadak Jongin mendapatkan ide.

"Ini sudah jam delapan," ucap Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Iya, lalu ?" akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian penuh, seolah sudah jengah dengan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak takut ?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memasang wajah menggoda.

Dan demi apapun, Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo sudah menangkap sinyal Jongin ? Kalau iya, satu untuk turus imajiner di otak Jongin.

"Takut apa ?" Kyungsoo membalik pertanyaannya.

"_Well_," Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Hanya ada kita berdua di gedung ini."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai tak fokus. Pipinya makin memerah. Dan untuk itu, Jongin kembali menggoreskan garis kedua pada turus imajiner di dalam otaknya.

"Kamu tahu, 'kan. Aku masih muda. Kamu juga. Hormon kita sedang menjadi-jadi," Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya. "Aku laki-laki, kamu perempuan."

Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Aku takut kita kelepasan."

Di luar dugaan. Bukan tamparan, atau cubitan, atau pukulan tanpa ampun yang diterima Jongin, melainkan kekehan renyah dari gadis bermata bulat itu. Wajahnya masih memerah, tapi terkesan sangat santai. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo memerah bukan karena malu, tapi karena... terangsang ?

Satu goresan lagi. Tiga sudah. _Two more to go._

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri, Kim Jongin," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Punggungnya tersandar pada kursi, sementara kakinya menyilang anggun. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memainkan kerah bajunya santai, dan Jongin hampir mimisan.

"Berapa ukuran dadamu ? Mereka kelihatan lumayan," Jongin berusaha menjaga gengsi. Ia yang memulai pembicaraan _kotor_ ini. Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas bra-ku 36 cup B," jawab Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyum manis. "Tapi sudah terasa sesak. Sepertinya bertambah besar."

_Holy shit_. Kyungsoo sangat frontal. Satu goresan penuh penekanan pada turus imajiner di otak Jongin. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berkata sesuatu tentang dadanya tanpa malu-malu, analisa Jongin seratus persen benar.

"Kamu puas dengan ukuran dadamu ?" lanjut Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo kelihatan berfikir. "Rasanya berat."

Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Berat ?_

"Tapi.. aku mendengar kalau laki-laki suka payudara besar ? Sepertinya aku bakal baik-baik saja dengan dadaku ini," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semua laki-laki," tukas Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membola.

"Benarkah ?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ada beberapa laki-laki yang suka payudara hanya dengan melihat, ada yang suka setelah merasakannya," Jongin menyodorkan argumen sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Lalu, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memajukan tubuhnya, menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lalu, kamu masuk tipikal laki-laki yang mana, Kim Jongin ?"

Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Kurasa... yang kedua ? Aku suka pembuktian nyata," tambah laki-laki itu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka cuma berjarak sejengkal, meja sialan yang jadi pembatasnya. Dan demi apapun, Jongin belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya makin cantik dari dekat.

Jantung Jongin bertalu-talu.

"Kamu bilang.. payudaraku lumayan ? Sepertinya kamu harus merasakannya supaya yakin," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerling.

Akal sehat Jongin serasa dibakar habis. Dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh payudara gadis tertutup yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo sendiri yang menawarkan. Ini kesempatan emas. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo bakal menawari hal yang sama di lain hari. Jongin jadi bersyukur ia gagal kabur tadi.

"Benarkah ? Kau yakin ?" tangan Jongin bergerak ke dada Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu menahannya dengan cepat.

Jongin mencelos seketika. Kyungsoo pasti mengerjainya.

"Aku yakin," Kyungsoo menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Jongin. "Tapi jangan di sini. Ada CCTV. Kita cari tempat _aman_."

Goresan besar pada turus imajiner di otak Jongin menjadi penutup analisanya. Lima goresan dengan dua penekanan di dua garis terakhir menunjukkan kalau analisa Jongin seratus persen benar. Dugaan teman-teman Jongin tentang Kyungsoo selama ini salah. Jongin yang benar.

**Kyungsoo fix tidak polos.**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sinting. Kyungsoo juga. Dua-duanya sinting. Memang.

Nafsu sudah diubun-ubun dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke gudang penyimpanan bola yang berada di lantai dua. Di sana sepi. Jarang ada yang lewat, apalagi malam hari. Dan yang terpenting, di sana tidak ada CCTV.

"_Chill_, Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin dengan terburu-buru membawa Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

"_Yeah_," Jongin mengendus-endus leher putih Kyungsoo. "Tapi bukan sekarang. Waktu kita sangat terbatas untuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau kamu dimarahi karena pulang terlambat."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu mengelus lengan kokoh Jongin lembut.

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Santai saja," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah," Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Bisa aku mulai ?"

"Tentu."

Jongin membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo satu per satu. Tak ingin terkesan tidak sabaran, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri. Gerakan tangannya sangat cepat dan detik berikutnya, Jongin disuguhi dada Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja, dibalut bra hitam dengan renda manis di pinggirnya. _Akhirnya, akhirnya aku melihat payudara_.

"Aku lelah dengan _image_-ku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Jongin. "Semua orang menganggapku polos seperti bocah ingusan. Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus sisi payudara Kyungsoo.

"Aku orangnya... _meledak-ledak_," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku binal."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh geli secara bersamaan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Sinting," Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Aku punya nafsu di atas rata-rata. Entahlah. Aku punya semacam ketertarikan terhadap seks yang luar biasa besar untuk usiaku."

"Kau sering terangsang ?" tanya Jongin sambil menciumi pipi payudara Kyungsoo.

"Tentu," jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Aku sering basah. Bahkan saat dikelas."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu menghadapinya ?"

"Sama seperti laki-laki. Mastrubasi," Kyungsoo memainkan ujung rambut Jongin. "Aku sering menyentuh diriku sendiri."

"Wow," gumam Jongin.

"Aku murahan sekali , ya ?" tambah Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya sejauh ini.

Jongin masih asyik menciumi dada Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mungkin jika kau bertemu laki-laki lain, jawabannya bakal iya," ucap Jongin. "Tapi tidak untukku."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Aku suka. Terkesan panas dan seksi. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu mengkhayalkan gadis semacam dirimu nyata. Ternyata memang benar-benar ada," Jongin kembali melanjutkan menciumi dada Kyungsoo.

Sementara gadis itu hampir menangis.

Menangis karena bahagia. Selama ini, Kyungsoo takut berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Kyungsoo mudah sekali terangsang, bahkan hanya dengan melihat gundukan di celana teman-teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo takut ia kelepasan dan bakal dianggap murahan. Karena alasan itulah Kyungsoo tidak mau berpacaran.

Dan BUM! Sekarang Jongin, si pemalas yang hobi tidur di kelas, bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah gadis impiannya ? Kyungsoo tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Hampir Kyungsoo menangis, andai ia tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah melepas bra-nya.

Mata Jongin berbinar saat mengamati payudara telanjang Kyungsoo. Bulat, penuh, bergelayut manja. Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar punya payudara yang seperti di foto-foto porno koleksinya.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali mengelus dada Kyungsoo.

"Hm ?" Kyungsoo mengamati laki-laki yang memangkunya.

"Kau tidak menyesal aku menelanjangimu ?"

"Tidak," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Ini yang aku inginkan."

Jongin menyeringai lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

Tertantang, Kyungsoo melakukan permintaan Jongin. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menyentuh payudaranya sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah biasa melakukannya. Bahkan ia pernah mastrubasi dengan meremas payudaranya sambil mengamati pantulan bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah profesional soal _self-service_. Tapi Kyungsoo belum pernah melakukannya di hadapan seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo takut menerima kenyataan kalau _self-service_-nya sebenarnya biasa saja.

Kyungsoo berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat dirinya sendiri basah. Biasanya, butuh beberapa puluh menit untuk membuat tubuhnya dalam keadaan _on_. Tapi, kali ini, dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, bagian bawah Kyungsoo sudah mulai basah.

Keberadaan Jongin berdampak besar padanya. Apalagi tatapan mata Jongin. Tatapannya seolah sedang menggerayangi Kyungsoo. Jongin kelihatan sedang berbuat cabul di dalam otaknya. Kabut nafsu tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya.

Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum. Ternyata, usahanya berhasil ; membuat Jongin ikut _on_.

Jadi, Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan pinggangnya, menggesekkan miliknya yang basah pada milik Jongin yang masih rapih tertutup celana. Kyungsoo makin tersenyum begitu menyadari milik Jongin juga sudah mengeras. Sangat keras. Terasa mengganjal di selangkangannya. Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya. Penis Jongin seberapa besar ?

"Kyung, berhenti-mmh," ucap Jongin pelan. "Aku benar-benar takut kelepasan."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, lalu memeluk kepala Jongin, menempelkan wajah laki-laki itu pada dadanya. Pinggangnya masih bergerak intens.

"Jangan takut," ucap Kyungsoo nekat.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum begitu yakin. Kyungsoo belum pernah berhubungan badan sebelumnya. Walaupun beberapa temannya sudah pernah bercerita betapa nikmatnya bersetubuh, Kyungsoo masih agak ragu untuk kehilangan keperawanannya.

Yah, walaupun cuma tinggal.. setengah ? Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mana ada setengah perawan ? Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk menganggap vaginanya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari memasukkan vibrator kecil ke lubang senggamanya itu.

"Lubangku benar-benar ingin kamu kelepasan."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara sekotor itu ? Ia berbicara seolah ia adalah pelacur profesional. Tapi siapa peduli ? Kalau Jongin setelah ini bakal jijik terhadapnya, siapa peduli ? Jongin jijik bukan berarti Kyungsoo mati.

"Sungguh. Kau yang minta, Kyung. Aku benar-benar bakal susah dihentikan."

"Makanya jangan berhenti."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerang penuh ekstasi. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut nikmat lagi. Penis Jongin yang -ehm- besar itu benar-benar hebat. Mereka sudah klimaks tiga kali secara bersamaan dan penis muda itu masih tegak mengacung seperti menara.

"Kyung, apa kamu lelah ?"

Jongin kembali mengendusi vagina Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi cairannya. Kyungsoo yang terkapar di atas lantai cuma bisa menggeleng. Tubuhnya memang lelah, tapi nafsunya sepertinya tidak kenal kata lelah. Kyungsoo masih ingin disodok penis Jongin.

"Mau lagi ?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya. _Please_," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mendorong Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada tembok, lalu mereka kembali berciuman dalam. Secara perlahan, Jongin mengangkat kaki kanan Kyungsoo dan kembali menyelipkan penisnya pada vagina hangat itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama mengerang tertahan, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan lutut mereka kehilangan tulang. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena rangsangan pada syaraf mereka yang berlebih. Vagina Kyungsoo berkedut manja dan penis Jongin benar-benar dimanjakan.

"Ugh, lubangmu hangat, Kyung," ucap Jongin sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Uhm-setiap gelap, burung harus kembali ke sarangnya," timpal Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. Sodokan Jongin tepat mengenai g-spot-nya.

"Ajakan untuk nge-seks setiap malam, eh ?" tukas Jongin sambil terkekeh geli. Tapi pinggangnya masih terus bergerak.

"Terserah orang yang meginterpretasikan."

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dalam, lalu mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat.

"Kamu pandai sekali _dirty talk_," ucap Jongin. Sebulir keringat meluncur di atas pelipisnya.

"Aku suka _dirty talk_, uhm _yesh_ ahhhn," Kyungsoo merem melek. "Aku sering melakukan _chat sex_. Aku belajar banyak."

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi anehnya, intensitas sodokannya pada Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berkurang. Masih membuat gadis bermata bulat itu mendesah-desah tak karuan.

"Kamu benar-benar _style_-ku," ucap Jongin.

"Tak banyak laki-laki yang punya _style_ seaneh dirimu, ungghh Jongin lebih cepat eunghh," Kyungsoo mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Getaran menyenangkan kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubunya.

"Ah! Kyung, _fuck!_"

Jongin mengumpat karena Kyungsoo menjepit penisnya dengan erat, pertanda hampir klimaks. Sementara Jongin cuma bisa mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, berusaha mengejar klimaks bersama, dan sensasi tak asing itu datang. Jongin kembali menyemburkan spermanya pada rahim Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo membasahi penis besar Jongin.

"Kenapa masih belum kempes ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah. Penis Jongin terasa masih tegak lurus di dalam vaginanya.

"Itu tandanya aku masih ingin lagi. Boleh ?" Jongin menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu kembali terangsang. Dan Jongin bersorak senang saat Kyungsoo pada akhirnya mengiyakan.

Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memunggunginya.

"Gaya apa lagi ? Jangan terlalu macam-macam. Aku sudah mulai lelah," Kyungsoo sedikit memelas pada keganasan Jongin.

"Semacam _doggy_. Aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya enak."

Jongin seolah sedang melakukan praktek sekarang. Semua posisi bercinta yang dipelajarinya dari video biru berusaha ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyungsoo dan mulai melakukan penerasi dari arah belakang.

Kyungsoo menggeram seperti singa betina dikawini. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Gesekan antara dinding vaginaya dan kulit penis Jongin begitu kentara. Apalagi Jongin melakukannya dengan perlahan. Lubang Kyungsoo berkedut dengan keras karenanya.

"Enak, 'kan ?" tanya Jongin saat ia mulai kembali menggerakkan penis perkasanya.

"Iya," Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Kyungsoo akui Jongin memang hebat.

"Besok-besok kita coba gaya yang lebih enak lagi."

Saat sedang merem melek keenakan, Kyungsoo dibuat jengkel dengan ulah Jongin. Laki-laki yang memerawaninya itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang minta disodok lagi.

"Ngghh~ kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Kyungsoo manja sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, memainkan otot vaginanya, minta disodok.

Seolah tersadar, Jongin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun, tangannya bergerak ke depan untuk membekap mulut Kyungsoo, membuat gadis yang diam-diam binal itu tersiksa. Bagaimana tidak, lubangnya diperkosa tanpa ampun tapi ia tidak dibolehkan mendesah.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Tapi jangan mendesah. Ada patroli malam," bisik Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berada di sekolah lebih dari jam tujuh malam. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kalau bakal ada patroli malam seperti ini. Tapi, siapa peduli ? Jongin yang sedang menungganginya jauh lebih penting.

"Kamu sangat nikmat, Kyung. Aku rasa aku membuatmu hamil."

Jongin berbisik sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia sedang dalam masa tidak subur sekarang. Jadi semuanya masih dalam fase aman. Tapi, Mulutnya masih dibekap, dadanya bergelantungan, dan lubangnya masih disodok gila-gilaan. Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ia terkesan seperti korban pencabulan sungguhan.

Sodokan Jongin makin intens dan sensasi orgasme kembali menyapa. Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Sama-sama berkedut, sama-sama saling membasahi, tapi tanpa desahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan kekacauan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kabur lewat gerbang belakang yang secara kebetulan tidak dijaga. Tidak disangka mereka _having fun_ selama empat jam tanpa kelelahan yang berarti. Baik Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo kelihatan baik-baik saja. Cuma tubuh mereka yang lengket karena keringat saja.

Mereka menunggu bus di halte berdua. Suasana berubah canggung padahal tak kurang dari lima belas menit lalu mereka masih saling meremas dan mencium saat memakai baju. Dasar pasangan aneh.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ya ?"

"Aku ingin celana dalamku."

Jongin menyeringai. Ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan celana dalam Kyungsoo sebagai barang sitaan. Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali padanya. Makanya ia sengaja mengambil celana dalam Kyungsoo. Alhasil, Kyungsoo tidak memakai apapun di balik roknya sekarang.

"Kau harus rajin olahraga."

Hah ?

"Datang padaku minggu depan. Ambil celana dalammu. Dan aku mau kau kuat bercinta semalam suntuk denganku."

Dan sekarang wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah. Bukan karena terangsang seperti beberapa jam lalu, tapi karena sungguhan malu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jujur, aku jadi basah sendiri waktu nulis ini.**_


End file.
